


Former S.H.I.E.L.D Deputy Director, Maria Hill talks all about ‘The Snap’, Natasha Romanoff and more.

by mayaetienne



Series: epiphany [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Interviews, Newspapers, alison also shows up, i dont know how to tag this..., marissa lewis makes a return, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaetienne/pseuds/mayaetienne
Summary: The Guardian- InterviewFormer S.H.I.E.L.D Deputy Director, Maria Hill talks all about ‘The Snap’, Natasha Romanoff and more.Marissa Lewis @MarissaLewisLike 50% of the universe’s population, Maria Hill disappeared into particles of dust caused by the undoing on Thanos. Unlike 99% of the population, she had some idea of the threat they faced.-Maria Hill sits down with Marissa Lewis to do an interview about Thanos, The Snap and more.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: epiphany [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Former S.H.I.E.L.D Deputy Director, Maria Hill talks all about ‘The Snap’, Natasha Romanoff and more.

**Author's Note:**

> it'll probably help if you've read the first fic in this universe. you can read it **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711938)**.
> 
> if you don't want to, no worries, all you need to know is that natasha is still dead in this universe (soz), is married to maria hill and has a one year old kid, alison romanoff-hill.
> 
> * * *
> 
> bonus points if you know who and where marissa lewis (an oc) is from! [if you're curious, answer will be at the end note.]

> **The Guardian-** **Interview**
> 
> Former S.H.I.E.L.D Deputy Director, Maria Hill talks all about ‘The Snap’, Natasha Romanoff and more.
> 
> _Marissa Lewis @MarissaLewis_

* * *

Like 50% of the universe’s population, Maria Hill disappeared into particles of dust caused by the undoing on Thanos. Unlike 99% of the population, she had some idea of the threat they faced.

When I arrived at Hill’s apartment, a part of me believed it would be this highly fortified, secret agent type of place. I’m proven wrong, it’s just an ordinary apartment, and I’m greeted by a black cat as I walk in. Hill tells me she’s cat sitting for a friend, his name is Liho and according to her “he’s a little devil.”

Before we start, she tells me that she can only tell me so much. “I don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D or well, anyone, but this information is what I’ve gathered through Fury and Stark’s files.” The mention of Tony Stark seems to bring along a solemn mood, Hill states she never really got along, but they still remained a professional working relationship and respected him.

She hands me over a binder, full of notes, timelines, anything and everything possibly related to Thanos, or ‘The Snap’. It’s clear that the former agent still keeps the same qualities about organisation and paperwork. She pulls a page, a photo of shining gems. I later learn that these are _Infinity Stones_.

“It’s important that I show you this first,” she points towards the stones, “[Doctor Stephen] Strange tells me that these stones existed before the creation of the universe. Then the Big Bang formed these six stones that contain the essence of the universe, Space, Reality, Time, Mind, Power and Soul.”

“They’ve travelled through ancient alien civilizations, been enhanced, modified and more. Point is- they’ve always existed in the universe, it didn’t originate from a lab, like some people are claiming too.”

Hill is referring to the recent theory swirling around Reddit, Twitter and other websites of the sorts, about the Infinity Stones were created by the U.S Government as a way to control and shape the world.

When asked about it directly, she laughs, “The United States Government and Military are definitely not capable of making something as powerful as the Infinity Stones. They could barely keep the Avengers in line for God’s sake!” (Hill was skeptical whether the Accords possessed the ability to regulate enhanced individuals.) “If they throw me out of the U.S for saying that, I’ll move to Russia or something.”

She pulls out a photo of a gauntlet, and refers to it as the _Infinity Gauntlet._ “Now only powerful beings, like Thanos, are able to hold the stones directly, otherwise they’ll face dire consequences. However, if you place the stones in a container you’ll be able to hold them with said consequences.” (Think Loki’s Scepter and the Eye of Agamotto.) “By themselves, the stones are already incredibly powerful. Altogether? Well, you get Thanos wiping out 50% of all life in the universe.”

Hill herself was snapped, I wasn’t. I tell her about the 5 years on Earth, and how the universe seemed to fall into its own depressive episode. Everything was so gray, there never seemed to be a sunny day anymore. When I finish telling her, she seems moved by my experiences. 

“I’ve never had anyone tell me what life was like during those 5 years” she remarks. I sit there astounded. “When you work the jobs that I did, you don’t fall into relationships easily.” When I pressed further, she states “The one person I did trust, they spent the 5 years trying to get us all back. She didn’t come back.”

I assume the person she’s talking about was a casualty from ‘The Blip’. As 50% of Earth was snapped exactly back where they were, there were bound to be some injuries and casualties resulting from that. Hill is visibly uncomfortable with the mention of them, so I quickly move the subject along. I ask her where the Infinity Gauntlet came from.

She tells me it was made by the Dwarves who once inhabited Nivadellir. “He forced them to make the gauntlet, then killed all of them except for Eitri, the King. Eitri’s hands were smelted in mental by Thanos, to ensure he wouldn’t be able to make another again.”

Once someone possesses all six Infinity Stones, they become unstoppable. 

“They essentially control the whole universe in their hands.”

When asked whether they knew someone like Thanos would ever appear Hill shakes her head.

“I don’t think anyone could have guessed to the extent of someone like Thanos. Maybe the Avengers had some idea, but again. You don’t wake up everyday thinking 50% of the Earth’s population is going to turn into dust.”

At the mention of the Avengers, I showed her a press conference of Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor and Tony Stark addressing the public a week after The Snap.

“Ms Romanoff, what do you have to say to the people who are feeling lost without their loved ones?”

“I think we all lost people. I lost my family. This grief, this feeling of loneliness and despair makes you feel so lost. The unfortunate truth is that no matter how much we try and love someone back to us, it won’t work. But we can try.”

Hill stays uncharacteristically quiet after watching that clip. After a couple minutes, with a strained voice she says “She’s talking about me.”

“Natasha is- was my wife. We have a kid together actually. Alison. She’s one and a bit.”

This is the first time Natasha’s romantic relationships have been revealed. 

“I think most people thought Natasha was dating Steve or Bruce,” She laughs.

“Turns out she was dating me. And she has a kid too.”

As if on cue, there’s crying from down the hallway. Hill excuses herself and goes ahead and soothes Alison down. After a couple minutes she walks out, holding Alison asleep in her hands.

She adopted, but she looks like a perfect mix of Hill and Romanoff. Green eyes, dark brown hair like her mothers. 

When I asked Hill why she chose to reveal her and Romanoff's relationship now she stated, “I would rather do it on my own terms, rather than it being leaked by gossip magazines.”

“If she were still here I would reckon she would want that too, she never really liked TMZ and the sorts.” With the articles they were writing about Romanoff I wouldn’t either. Being the only female Avenger for a while, she felt the wrath of sexism, misogyny, slut-shaming, sexualisation etc. 

“It definitely took a toll on her. I’m sure the rest of the Avengers don’t wake up with headlines over analysing her every move. Where was she last night? Why was she at a bar? Is she dating someone? Why isn’t she dating someone?”

These are all real headlines, I checked.

> _TMZ: BLACK WIDOW spotted getting cosy with fellow Avenger CAPTAIN AMERICA at New York Bar! (Photos included!)_
> 
> _The Daily Telegraph: See what Black Widow Exes REALLY think of her. (Exclusive)_
> 
> _Perez Hilton: Find out why Avenger Star Black Widow isn’t in a relationship right now! (Secrets are revealed!)_

Tabloids slut-shaming women for having sex? No shocker here. Tabloids praising men for having sex with women? Again, no shocker here. 

“Even if she outright said that she was married to me and got her happy life they still would have found a way to twist it. Not even 50% of the population gone could have changed it I guess.”

When I ask more about her life with Romanoff, she lights up at the mention of her.

“We were happy. I don’t think I got that at first. It was like an epiphany- _Oh fuck. I really love her._ God,” She laughs, like a memory of her places herself into her head, “She was ridiculous you know?” She nods to the desk in the corner, “Natasha bought that whilst working undercover. She proposed to me whilst she was staying low for a while at a safe house. She even brought home Liho without really asking me.”

“She signed the fucking accords- even when she fully didn’t agree with it, just so we could have a chance to adopt. She’s amazing. I don’t think enough people know that. Steve tells me she was working non-stop in those five years trying to figure out how to bring us all back. To give us all a life again.”

“Life always doesn't get it’s happy endings. But I think she wanted everyone to have theirs, even if it means she doesn't.”

So this piece is dedicated to Natasha Romanoff-Hill. Thank you for giving us our happy endings, when you didn't get yours. 

> _All proceeds from today's newspaper goes towards the Black Widow Foundation, supporting survivors of The Snap._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i kinda lost track of what this fic and it started turning into a critique of modern tabloids... oh well.
> 
> * * *
> 
> marissa lewis is a character from an old, old fic (don't search for it, it's terrible) who was tasked with staying at the avenger tower for two weeks to document their experiences. she defintely got an upgrade in this universe, she was a reporter for buzzfeed and now she's working for the guardian! i think i also made her the sister of darcy lewis. that fic was the first time i wrote for blackhill, and i really fell in love with them there. oh! alison also ft. in that fic, she had a twin, noah. kinda owe everything to that fic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [ **DIRECTORHILL**](https://twitter.com/DIRECTORHILL) on twitter


End file.
